Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a consumer electronic device that is configured to provide an audio output.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless speakers and wireless headphones allow users to be un-tethered to a video, gaming or music playing platform. Wireless headphones are particularly popular among video game players, since a player will not become entangled in an interconnecting cord, which connects the headphones to the gaming platform, while the player is playing the video game. The state-of-the-art wireless speakers and headphones are powered by batteries that have a finite lifetime before they need to be recharged or replaced. Therefore, most consumer electronics manufacturers have been working on ways to improve battery lifetimes and methods of reducing unnecessary power loss in these battery powered devices. However, conventional wireless headphones in the market place today typically continue to play after they are removed from a user's ear, unless the user remembers to switch the headphones to a “sleep” or “off” state. The action of continually playing audio information after the headphones have been removed from the user's ear(s) wastes the energy stored in the batteries, thus needlessly shortening the useable life of the batteries and use of the wireless headphones. The need to replace or recharge the headphone's batteries is an inconvenience to the user, since it can be costly during periods of high use, it may require the headphones to be unusable for a significant amount of time while they are being recharged and/or lead to a significant amount of environmentally hazardous waste that needs to be recycled.
Also, in the case where the wireless headphones are wireless earbuds, it is common to string the part of the earbuds that is inserted into the user's ears together such that they are tethered to the user so that they will not be easily lost by the user. However, the strung earbuds are typically not anchored to the user for comfort and complexity reasons, so it is not uncommon for these designs to become separated from the user from time to time.
Therefore, there is a need for wireless headphones that are able to be easily and securely retained on the user and have a mechanism that can automatically put the wireless headphones into a “sleep” or “off” mode when they are not in use.